Just Read The Story!
by Anime93
Summary: A Dragon Ball Z story made for fun


Me: Taresu do the disclaimer

Taresu: Why? We all know who owns DBZ

Sorrell: Just do it...

Taresu: Fine Anime93 doesn't own DB, DBZ, OR DBGT. Just me and sorrell.

Me: Gehe story time

Sorrell: Don't make me related to goku

Me: That's old

Taresu: Me either

Me: Enough!

Chapter One: Seven Years Later  
Seven years had passed since the defeat of cell, and everything on earth has returned to normal, for the most part.

"Gohan," chi chi yelled from the other room. "Time to get up or you'll be late for school."

Gohan rolled over off to the side looking at his clock six clock he thought. Better late than never.

"Gohan," chi chi said. "I have a set of clothes out for you already and breakfast will be done soon."

"Alright," gohan called rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Better get up

A half hour later he was showered and dressed in the school uniform. Gohan had grown up over the last seven years. His hair was spiky and standing all the way up giving him his own look, his facial structure changed making him look more like a man compared to a boy.

He sat at the table where chi chi had set his food, goten was putting any seven year old to shame shoveling down food. After a few minutes gohan had inhaled the food and looked at the time on his watch. Seven I better get going. He thought pushing his chair in.

"Oh," chi chi started. "Make sure to meet sho halfway there."

"Big brother can you train me before you go to school?" Goten asked.

"Sorry squirt," he said. "I can't get all sweaty or afford to be late."  
D-B-Z-  
"Sho!" Taresu said firmly opening his door, "time to get up hurry up before breakfest gets good."

Sho turned to look at his clock only 7 why me? He thought with dread.

"Do I have to go to school mom? I'm going to look like a nerd fifth teen in all senior classes." He almost whined sitting himself up.

"Nothing wrong with being intelligent," taresu said flatly closing the door to give him privacy. "Come on I don't want you to be hungry at school." She pressed, her foot steps retreated away from the door and downstairs.  
In a few seconds sho was showered and in the process of getting dressed. He put on a pair of black jeans, a white T shirt, black weighted boots, and put on his gravity belt after wrapping his tail around his waist he covered the high tech device with his shirt. Within a few seconds he was downstairs inhaling food with his parents. He had grown as well his muscles were more defined and his facial features were sharper, his hair stayed the same spiky and shoulder length but was more messy at the moment from bed head.

"Son you up for a good spar before you have to go to school?" Sorrell asked.  
Seven twenty and I can feel gohan is on his way. Sho thought. "I can't today, but I will tomorrow." He said.

"I'll be waiting." Sorrell said going back to eating.

"Well I have to go mom, dad, yasai" Sho said rubbing his own six month old sister's head roughly. "Ao ao!" She spoke in baby jibberish giggling at the end seeing his face get scrunched up.

"It's sho." He said with some annoyance, "see you guys later!"  
"Have a good day!" Taresu called.

Gohan rode atop of nimbus with his legs crossed and arms folded. He wasn't so sure about this school thing, but at least he had someone to talk to who wouldn't make him feel weird. He seen a person with a white T shirt leaping off of the ground and taking off straight ahead wait up!The eldest son of goku thought "nimbus faster." He said.

The yellow cloud took off forwards in a few seconds it caught up to sho.  
Taresu watched yasai's eyes flutter she kept drinking breast milk from her sippy cup. She had the will to keep eating, but her eyes gave out. Now she slept peacefully with a full stomach. Taresu smiled softly carefully lifting her daughter out of the high chair.

"You know," sorrell said standing up from his seat and kissing taresu on the lips getting a good taste of her. "Sho's at school and yasai is napping, up for some training?"

"Show me how strong you've got," taresu purred. "Let me put yasai to bed first."  
D-B-Z-

"Don't sweat it sho I got perfect test scores too on my entrance exams." Gohan said cheerfully.

"Great, they're going to think we're nerds gohan." Sho said dreading it already. "And I'm in a senior class, I hate this." The saiyan teenager whined shaking his head from side to side.

"Look at this way," gohan said. "At least you'll graduate early."

Sho smiled slightly, "that is true." He admitted

Sho and gohan landed in the outskirts of satan city walking the rest of the way. There was a moment of silence both of them looked around in amazement at all of the people walking around, there were so many.

Sho's eyes flicked over to gohan he stifled a laugh.  
"What is that?" Sho said with an obnoxious laugh pointing at gohan's outfit.

"Oh," gohan pointed at the black vest. "It's the uniform." He said bluntly looking at sho wth confusion as to why he wasn't wearing it.

"You don't have to wear it you know?" Sho asked. At least he wouldn't look like a total nerd.

"My mom said it looks nice," gohan said giving himself the once over. "I think so to it's style."

Sho sweat dropped at that. "Yeah, style." He said mechanically.

"Don't move or I'll shoot, no one try to be a hero." Gohan and sho looked over in the direction the yelling came from. There to their surprise are ten men with guns holding up a nearby bank and shooting at the police.

"Whats with humans and robbing banks?" Sho asked himself.

"We've got to stop them," gohan said to himself. But I don't want all the reporters giving us trouble. Gohan shuddered as he thought the hell hercule's family must go through due to his supposed fame. "Mom would kill me if I went against her wises and didn't even try to fit in.  
"I'm leaving with the money," the lead robber said bringing gohan out of his thoughts. "Or the hostage gets her brains blown out all over the pavement."

"Super saiyan?" Sho asked focusing for a few seconds a blue fighting gi materialized over his school clothes.

"No one will recognize us if they happen to see us later." Gohan looked and saw the robbers slowly advancing away.

"Half and half?" Sho asked in a boring tone.

Gohan nodded.

They instantly flashed into super saiyan and disappeared. Gohan appeared behind the first robber's back and brought his hand into the goon's neck rendering him unconscious.

The next robber turned to shoot the hero, but sho drove an elbow into his face rendering him unconscious before he could even pull the trigger.  
The third robber actually got a few shots off at the super saiyan but gohan was too fast, he caught the bullets and smashed them to powder right in front of the robber's eyes. The crooks eyes were wide. "What are you?" he choked.

"Protector of good," gohan replied as he kicked the man in the jaw knocking him out.

Two other crooks pulled out their guns and began to shoot at gohan. But the young saiyan raised his hand and caught the two bullets that were flying toward him and threw them on the ground. "You really shouldn't play with guns," he said. "You could really hurt someone." The half saiyan phased out of sight and hit the two crooks on the back of the head, knocking them out instantly. Three of the remaining crooks threw their weapons and put their hands on their heads showing that they gave up, but the last two jumped in their getaway van and began to desperately drive in the other direction.

Sho phased out of sight and appeared in front of the vehicle and threw his hand forward instantly stopping the momentum and jerking the crooks in their seats.

"Wait, don't hurt us," the first of the two crooks yelled. "We surrender."

Sho snapped the front bumper off to give them a good scare, quickly two police officers were on the scene and put handcuffs on the crooks.

"Thanks strangers," one of them said.

"No problem," gohan said as he and sho jumped up to a nearby rooftop.  
They quickly stopped themselves as they found they were face to face with a beautiful young girl. She was around sixteen. She had bright blue eyes, raven dark hair in pigtails, and wore a plain white shirt and shorts with an orange star high school badge. "Hold on, where do you think you're going?" She asked.

Sho noticed the badge and acted quickly. "Away," he replied matching her tone.

"But how'd you two stop those crooks so easily?"

"We don't have time for your questions," sho said as he phased out of sight with gohan faster than the girl see.

"How'd they do that?" She said to herself. "I'm going to find out that's for sure."

Sho groaned as he entered into the school building while gohan sighed. He'd change back into his normal school clothing as well as dropping out of super saiyan. Gohan dropped out of super saiyan as well. This day has already been more interesting than I bargained for and school hasn't even started yet. I don't know how much of this I can take.

Should videl have a sister? Or who will sho (or gohan) end up with by the end. Maybe review or vote somehow (scratches head?) Anyways I may make videl have a sister but for now I'm okay with this


End file.
